10 Year Reunion
by beforethestorm.88
Summary: 10 Years. 6 Friends. 1 Murder. See full summary inside. Loosely based on FOX's shortlived Reunion. Disclaimer: don't own either show.
1. Prologue and 2006

**10 Year Reunion**

Summary: Somewhat AU. Everything that has happened within the show happened. HOWEVER, Anna and Luke stayed in Newport and experienced everything along with the original four. And so, 10 years. 6 friends. 1 murder. Ryan, Marissa, Summer, Seth, Luke and Anna were supposed to celebrate their 10th highschool reunion. However, tragedy struck and left one of these best friends dead. The question is: who is dead? And who killed them? Loosely based on TV's "Reunion".

Chapter 1: Prologue and 2006

2016

"And so we celebrate this person's great legacy. For no one deserves this. Truly a

tragedy." The minister concluded, as he stepped down his podium._"Such bullshit. What the fuck _

_is this guy trying to prove? Calling this person some kind of a saint. I can't wait to hear more." _

David Reed, of the FBI, was one who took chances. He was one who dove into a situation and

never looked back. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, his steel grey eyes flashed

dangerously as he quietly fixed his black suit. _"Foul play my ass."_ Suddenly, a hand tapped his

shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with a beauty. She was tall, had blue eyes, blonde

hair, a classic California tan, and- a wedding ring. That wouldn't stop Agent Reed. He had his

ways. "You wanted to see me Agent Reed?" she asked. Nodding slightly he replied, "Yes, Mrs.

Atwood. Thank you for meeting me. I know this must be an awful time for you." "It really isn't a

problem. But please, call me Marissa." "Very well. Now, would you please step this way." A

haunted, depressed, broken look appeared in her eyes. As quick as it was there, it disappeared.

She hastily nodded, threw an expansive black Chanel jacket over her equally black Chanel dress,

and quickly walked away._ "You can't hide it Mrs. Atwood. I can already tell this will be too _

_easy."_ Reed thought as he walked after her.

Meanwhile, inside the church, a eulogy was being spoken. The person in question could

barely string two words together and kept stuttering. "2006 was going to be our best year ever.

Graduation. We vowed we would never separate. Funny how these things work out."

FLASHBACK 2006

"Cohen! If you don't get into this picture, I'm so dumping your ass!" Summer Roberts

yelled as she brushed back her dark brown curls. Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously as she

spotted her boyfriend of 4 years running towards her. Late, as usual. His curly brown hair looked

like a mop and his face was flushed. His brown eyes, however, sparkled. As always. Classic

Cohen. "Coming my dearest!" Seth Cohen shouted back as he jumped two steps at time, trying to

reach the area in which the picture was being taken. "Finally." Summer said as she rolled her eyes.

"Love you too." Seth replied. Summer smirked and hit his shoulder. "Women." Seth muttered, as

he smiled towards the photographer taking their picture.

Equally as happy, although not as violent, were Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper. The

perfect couple. Marissa smiled as she leaned into Ryan's strong frame. She looked up at him and

was memorized once again by his blue eyes. _"He's perfect"_, she thought as she stroked his blond

hair. _"Everything about him."_ He leaned down and softly kissed her. She giggled and hid her

face. Her curls softly framed her face and her blue eyes danced in merriment. "I can't believe we

made it Marissa." Ryan said. She nodded. She also believed this day would never come. From

Oliver, to Theresa, to Trey, to Johnny, to Kaitlin. They were lucky they survived. "I have a

graduation surprise for you." Ryan whispered to her. "Oh really?" she asked, "I personally believe

surprises are overrated. Please tell me." "Sorry, it's a surprise." Ryan laughed. Inside he was

nervous. This was the day. Suddenly, a figure crashed into him. "Luke! I'm so gonna kick your

ass man!" To this, Luke Ward laughed. His muscular frame, built up from years of water polo,

easily downsized Ryan. "Or not?" Ryan said. "That's right Chino. Or it'll be "Welcome to the OC,

bitch! Again." Ryan smiled. He and Luke had become great friends since the old days. Along with

Seth, they felt let brothers. Always willingly to put themselves on the line for a friend. "Anyways,

guys. Gotta jet. I'll see you guys tonight." They waved goodbye. Marissa watched Luke drive

away in his convertible, his bond hair whipping in the wind and blue eyes flashing. As he drove

away, he wished she was sitting beside him.

Anna Stern checked her appearance in the mirror. Her blonde hair was pulled back with

elegant hair clips. Her brown eyes looked back at her in sadness. _"I can't believe it. Still haven't _

_gotten over him."_ She realized she was being childish, although feelings like this pass in time. For

now she had graduation. She walked out towards the school grounds and easily found Marissa

and Ryan. "I can't believe it!" she squealed, as Marissa and her hugged. "We made it!" Ryan,

being ever so quiet, smiled and nodded, proud of their successes. Suddenly, Anna and Marissa

were knocked over as Summer pulled them into a bear hug. "Guys! We did it! Now comes

college. And college guys!" To this Seth loudly cleared his throat. "Aww Cohen, don't worry. I

won't leave you." "I wasn't worried." Seth automatically replied. "Sure." Summer replied and

rolled her eyes. "Well guys, Seth and I gotta run. Kirsten and Sandy are making us a special

dinner. Meet you at the beach later tonight." Ryan said. The girls nodded and walked to their

respective parents. "It's gonna a hell of a night." Seth grinned.

Later that later, the six teens met at the beach. Celebrating their last days together. "So

Summer and Seth at Brown. Marissa, Ryan and myself at Berkeley. And Anna at UCLA." Luke

said they all clicked beer bottles. "I just can't believe we'll be separated. For the first time in four

years." Anna said sadly as she sipped her beer. "Aww it'll be ok Anna." Summer replied cheerily.

"There's email, IM and cell phones. Cohen! You're sitting on my phone! OFF!" Seth jumped a

mile at this, and quickly moved over, saving himself from a rage blackout. "You're such a tool."

Luke laughed. "I am not!" "No, you're right," Luke replied thoughtfully, "You're whipped." The

entire group laughed loudly at this as Seth turned beet red. "Ryan," Marissa said, turning towards

her boyfriend, "dance with me." "There's no music." Even without music, Marissa still pulled him

and they danced on the beach. "Now who's whipped." Seth piped up. But Ryan didn't even care

as he danced with Marissa. "Come with me." He gently pulled her along until they were out of

sight. "No way!" Summer and Anna yelled simultaneously. "It's happening!" They got up and

started jumping together. "I don't know." Seth replied to Luke's questioning look. They kept

watching the girls curiously, not bothering to pay attention to the area around them. Because of

this, they failed to notice a figure which passed them. Out of the darkness, a shot was heard and

the squealing of car tires. Ryan came running, cradling a lifeless Marissa in his arms. "Oliver! He's

here! Shot her!"

Marissa woke to a sterile white room, her memory foggy at first. After a while it was a bit

clearer. Beach, Ryan proposed, Oliver? Yes. Oliver shot her. She looked up and saw Ryan

sleeping in a chair beside her. She sat up, and quickly sat back down with a hiss. Her stomach

flared in pain. He must have got her there. Carefully, she pulled her hospital up and it revealed

stiches upon stiches covering an ugly wound. "Coop! You're ok!" Summer yelled as she ran into

the room. To this outburst Ryan was jolted awake and ran towards Marissa. "You're ok." he

breathed, tears brimming in his eyes. Marissa felt confused as Ryan softly hugged her. "How long

has it been?" she asked. Ryan and Summer looked at each other quickly before sighing. "It's the

second week of August." Summer sadly told her best friend. Marissa's eyes dropped. Their

vacation was over. "And Oliver?" "Jail, for attempted murder." Sandy Cohen supplied as he

entered the room with Seth, Luke, Anna, Kirsten and Marissa's family. They all crowded around

Marissa's bed gently hugging her. She smiled weakly and offered each of them thanks. An

awkward silence filled the room moments after. "Let's give the kids some time." Kirsten

whispered to Sandy and motioned to Julie and Jimmy. The four adults left the room, leaving the

kids alone. Immediately, Marissa burst into tears. "What now?" she sobbed as she held onto Ryan.

"We wait." said Anna, breaking the silence. "This may work out in time."

2016

"And it did work." the mourner at the podium finished. "We all managed to get into our

respective colleges that year. 2006. Pretty eventful. And now, 10 years later..." a sob was heard,

and the person slowly walked down to the main church. "And you couldn't tell me that, Mrs.

Atwood?" Reed angrily muttered to Marissa. She shook her head. "Well, we both know I'll figure

out this case. This was a high-profile murder." Marissa was silent. "I know," he said, as if finding

the cure to cancer, "tell me of 2007. I believe you were married then. Yes, I know more then you

think." Reed finished, answering Marissa's questioning gaze.


	2. 2007

**10 Year Reunion**

Thank you to my reviewers! I really appreciate it guys!

Chapter 2: 2007

2016

Agent Reed was pissed. Scratch that. He was _fucking_ pissed. That blasted Marissa told

him absolutely nothing. Well, except how her wedding went. He sighed. He knew this would have

happened. This was a tight knit group of friends. With many secrets. And the dead was a person

she cared for. It would take more then a couple hundred dollars to crack her. _"If at first you don't _

_succeed, then another friend." _Quickly, he dialled a familiar number. "Yes, hi. I'd like to speak

with the head of Hilsbury Publishing, please?" He waited for a moment, as the secretary

transferred him. "Good morning, Mr. CEO. I'm Agent Reed of the FBI. I questioned your friend

Mrs. Atwood recently about the murder of your dear friend. Yes, anyway, I was wondering if you

could answer a few questions for me. Won't take long." he finished with a sarcastic smile. "I'll

meet you at headquarters at 2 pm. Watch who you're dealing with." Dial tone. Reed calmly

placed the phone down. This was going to be interesting. Two pm rolled around, and a limo came

to a neat stop around headquarters. "Good day, sir. How are you?" Reed questioned. Silence.

"Not well I take it." Silence again. "You know, when you answer questions. You'll have to talk."

Silence once more. Soon they were in Reed's office. "Now, talk to me about that lovely year

known as 2007." "It was better than the year before I can assure you. A wedding, a baby. But,

you know as well I, good things come to an end."

FLASHBACK 2007

Marissa Cooper could not believe her luck. Today was the day she had been dreaming for.

Her wedding day was finally here. Happily, she stretched out of bed and looked out her window. Newport Beach smiled at her, basking in its summer glow. Nothing could possibly wreck this day.

Everything was perfect. She would marry the love of her life, Ryan. She would become Mrs.

Atwood. And, of course, Summer and Anna would be her maids of honour. Try as she might, she

couldn't pick one over the other. So she settled with both. Her thoughts were interrupted as

Summer and Anna themselves came running into her bedroom, with Kaitlin in tow. "Today's

finally here Coop! I can't believe you're marrying Chino!" Summer squealed. "And I can't believe

you still call him that." Anna sarcastically said. "Everyone has nicknames. You're Tinkerbell."

Summer replied. "Oh God." Anna muttered shaking her head. "So Marissa," Kaitlin interrupted,

"you decided against the crappy purple dresses that Mom absolutely _loved_. Right?" Leave it to

Kaitlin to even make a wedding sound like hell. "Yes Kaitlin." Marissa answered. "We already

went through this. All your dresses will be satin red. And not big or puffy." Kaitlin rolled her eyes

and nodded. Summer and Anna, sensing that Marissa did not want to deal with her sinister little

sister, immediately suggested that it was time to do hair and make-up. Because the wedding was

in six hours and everyone had to look great.

Meanwhile, Ryan Atwood was lounging in the pool house, happily staring at his favourite

picture of himself and Marissa: the one taken at the beach before senior year began. "Dude!" Seth

yelled, running into the pool house with Luke, "You're marrying Marissa today." Ryan looked up

at Seth, questioning his mental state. "He's clean and sober." Luke replied. "Just normal, sorry,

_abnormal_ Cohen." Ryan smirked and took the bagel and coffee from his friend's hands. "It really

is the day, huh, Chino?" Ryan nodded, trying to ignore Seth's rambling about nothing in

particular. "Apparently the girls have already started getting ready. They threw Jimmy and Caleb

out of the house because of the 'no boys allowed' rule." "Summer's idea?" Ryan asked. "Yeah."

Luke replied. "Gentlemen," Sandy called out outside the pool house, "I suggest that we all start getting a move on. Or there will be no wedding."

Hours later, Marissa and Ryan were dancing together as husband and wife. Nothing was

better then this moment. As the dance ended, Summer pulled Marissa away. "Coop. There's a

problem." "Well, yeah." Marissa agreed. "I'm not Coop anymore." Summer looked at her best

friend skeptically. "Yeah you are. But that's not important. There's another problem." As

Summer whispered in Marissa's ear, Marissa's eyes grew wide. "No way." she breathed. "Yeah."

Summer said. "But it's great though?" "Of course." Marissa answered. "What is?" Anna asked as

she walked up to the pair. As Summer and Marissa told her, her jaw dropped. "That's amazing!"

Anna exclaimed. For the second time a voice asked "What is?" the girls whipped around and saw

Seth. Summer's face filled with glee as she threw her arms around him "Having a baby." At that

moment, Seth looked like a child on Christmas. He happily spun Summer around and around.

"Due in March." Summer said. Suddenly, police filled the reception hall. "What is the meaning of

this?" Kirsten cried in anger. "We're here to arrest Kaitlin Cooper."

2016

"She was involved in a shooting and a drug bust. It was only a matter of time. But that

was the day my best friend got married. And I found out I was going to be a father. Nothing

could ruin that happiness." Seth finished. Reed nodded and thanked him. With that Seth Cohen

left the police station. "Gotcha." Reed whispered to himself.


	3. 2008

**10 Year Reunion**

Thank you to each and every of my reviewers! This chapter's dedicated to all of you. To YellyBelly: sadly Reunion was cancelled. I know its tragic. My friends and I had a long cry after we heard the news I can assure you haha.

I'm sorry about the formatting guys. Fanfiction keeps changing it.

Chapter 3: 2008

2016

Two-thirty? No, two-twenty. It had to be. Hell, he had no idea. All he knew was that this

was getting fucking annoying. He was one of the best, the director's go-to-guy. But with this

case, he had no idea. All he knew was that because this was a high-profile death, people were

getting nervous. When one of the best lawyer's on the Western seaboard gets shot, problems do

arise. His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of his cellphone. "What now Linda?" he

yelled into his phone. "David, honey. It's three in the morning. Please come home." his wife

begged, unfazed by his yelling. She was used to it. "I will. Night." with that he flipped his phone

shut. _"I need to divorce her. Just like my first wife. Yeah, she was a bitch. Although strangely _

_knowledgeable in every area of life."_

FLASHBACK 2008- April

Andrew "Andy" James Cohen was being rocked to sleep by his mother Summer. She

sighed happily as she looked at her son with pure love. She couldn't imagine having a better life.

After learning she was pregnant at Marissa's wedding, Seth immediately proposed to Summer.

Actually, he planned it for the second they returned home after the reception, so no problem

there. It was then known in early July that Marissa was excepting also. On August 25th 2007, Seth

and Summer were married, finally fulfilling Seth's lifelong dream of marrying Summer Roberts.

Chrismukkah and New Years rolled around, and bringing with it, the entire group back to Newport. She couldn't remember having a better time, sitting with her best friends, husband and

family, enjoying the holidays. In early January, Seth gave her two plane tickets. She looked

curiously at the information and saw the flight was for California. "I figured we could transfer

there. To Berkeley. We could be closer to our parents. They're free babysitting material-" Seth's

speech was interrupted by Summer crashing her lips on his. "Thank you Cohen." she whispered.

"It was nothing. I know you've missed it. So have I." With that, they returned to California,

found an apartment near Marissa and Ryan and set up shop. Then, on March 14th 2008 her son

made an entrance into the world right on schedule. A week later, Marissa also had her baby.

Although premature the little girl, named Madison "Maddie" Christina Atwood, had a spark to

her. She and Andy became fast friends. All Marissa and Summer would hear through their baby

monitors were happy gurgles and laughs. Summer was broken out of her thoughts when she heard

Seth walk into their apartment. She gathered her books and prepared to head to her classes. That

was the Cohen family schedule: Seth had his classes during the day and Summer during the

evening. Two arms wrapped themselves around her, she turned around and returned the hug.

"Hey Cohen." she breathed. "Hello Summer my dearest. And Andy, my flesh and blood, good to

see you." He immediately received a slap in the arm. "Woman!" "Don't say blood in front of

Andy. You'll scare him." she fumed. Seth rolled his eyes but threw up his hands in defeat. "So

Newport tomorrow." Seth informed. "Easter and Passover."

Something was different with Passover and Easter that year. Although Luke couldn't

figure out what. He sensed one of his best friends was confused. Lost. It wasn't Ryan, nor Seth or

Summer, or Marissa. Anna. She hadn't been her cheery self. The Anna he knew and loved was

buried somewhere deep within the shell of this Anna. Motioning quietly to her, they excused

themselves and left the table. "Yes my dear Captain? What it is?" Anna asked. Luke smiled. His old nickname from highschool. Seth believed it should have been "Captain of all Evil", but Anna

deemed "Captain of All that is Hot in Water Polo" was just fine. Eventually, Summer got angry at

how long it was, and shortened it to just "Captain" "What's wrong?" He knew this was blunt, but

hell, how long had he known Tinkerbell? "It's a long story." she began. "I met someone. I thought

we something and now we broke up." she choked through tears. "That guy was a jerk then. If he

can't appreciate you, then fuck him. You'll find someone Anna, I know it." Anna smiled at her

friend. It was better not to give away his name. Or Luke would've beat his head in.

CONTINUED FLASHBACK- December

Chrismukkah was again upon them. Marissa, Kirsten, Summer and Julie were feverishly

trying to set up a family dinner at the Cohens. All the while shooting angry looks at Ryan and

Seth. "Dude! Death looks." Seth muttered to Ryan. "I know man. For once, I have no "fists of

fury." Seth nodded. "I still believe we were trying to help. Did we know that potatoes would

burst into a million pieces when heated in the microwave mixed with soy sauce? I thought having

some Asian flare for Chrismukkah wouldn't hurt." "Women," Ryan exclaimed while rolling his

eyes, "can't live with them, can't live without them." "Chino! Cohen!" Summer yelled from the

kitchen, causing both men to jump a mile, "stop muttering to yourselves. Go change the kids! Be

useful." "But Summer," Seth whined, "make Luke do it." Summer rolled her eyes and

disappeared briefly. She reappeared with Julie at her side, wielding a spatula. Immediately, they

shot up and headed towards their children. Seth, however, made a detour. He rushed towards the

doorbell and was greeted by Anna. "Seth! Merry Chrismukkah!" she squealed hugging him. "You

too." he replied. "Now Anna," a new voice spoke, "let's not hug other men. Remember your

fiancé. Hello, David Reed. Pleased to meet you." the man said smoothly as he shook Seth's hand.

2016

"_Then we met your friends and family. I wish that Luke didn't bash my head in, though, _

_rather painful. On Valentine's we married. Short lived though. You bitch. Heart-breaking bitch."_

Reed concluded. He hated thinking about Anna. All she did was fuck him over. He only hit her

once out of anger. After, it was to keep her in line. Then one day, the police arrived, and he was

charged. However, being the director's friend was useful. The entire case and charges

disappeared. _"This job has its perks. That's it!"_ Leafing through various papers, he found his

prize and dialled the number. "Hello my dearest. Miss me?" Reed said. "I told you. I have nothing

to say to you." Anna Stern replied venomously over the line.


	4. 2009

**10 Year Reunion**

Thank you all for the reviews! They mean the world. On to the next chapter, I'm sorry it's late however I had mid-terms. Grade 12 Chemistry is no walk in the park. Anyways, I've decided to start up a little contest. The first person who can guess which episode and season the quote is from and who said it, gets the next chapter dedicated to them. The next one is the big one. You learn who dies:)

The Quote:

"But the real kicker is...Julie Cooper? My grandma. My grandma wears Uggs. Think about it."

Good luck guessing. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4: 2009

2016

"I told you to leave me alone! Stay the hell away!" Anna screamed. "Now, now Anna.

Please be reasonable." Reed interjected. "I only want to talk to you about your precious friend's

death." "Fuck off David! If you call me again, so help me God! Working for the FBI won't save

you." With that, Anna threw the phone down, in sheer fury. Minutes went by and she reached for

the phone and dialled a familiar number. "Hello?" the voice on the other line answered. "Code.

Mention no names." Anna immediately replied. "I'll bet my ass they're tracking our calls." On the

other line, a chuckle was heard. "Paranoid much?" "We have to be. If not, I see a bleak future." "I

agree to that. This is worse than that little Trey incident." "Code!" Anna hissed. "That's already

been brought in as evidence. Deemed worthless." the voice muttered. Silence. "You know," Anna

began, "I was just thinking of 2009. That was memorable, to say the least."

FLASHBACK 2009- June

"Happy anniversary baby." Ryan whispered in Marissa's ear. She lazily blinked open her

eyes and smiled. _It's June 15th already. I can't believe it's been two years._ "Happy anniversary

Ryan." she replied. Ryan looked lovingly into her eyes and reached towards his bedside table. It had become tradition. Their anniversary was solely for Marissa. Ryan would spend weeks in

advance, preparing for the day. Calling jewellers, restaurants, hotels, getting everything perfect

down to the last detail. Marissa opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace, made

of white gold. There was a heart shaped locket, with rubies encrusted around the edge. "Open it."

Ryan whispered. She obliged, opened the locker, and immediately tears welled up in her eyes.

Inside the locket were two pictures. One was of herself and Ryan on their wedding day, all smiles.

The other was of baby Maddie. Her 15 month old daughter, or as Summer dubbed her "mini-mini

Coop", was smiling up at her. Her blue eyes were sparkling, blonde hair in complete disarray and

hands clinging to a light pink velvet dress. _So this is what Ryan has been doing after classes, _

_taking Maddie to a photographer._ "I love it Ryan." Marissa cried through tears. "It's beautiful."

Ryan smiled. "I'm glad you like it." he replied. "Maddie had quite the time also. Very photogenic

child we have." Marissa laughed and started to get up. "And where do you think that you are

going?" Ryan questioned. "Someone needs to make breakfast." she answered. "And someone

will. But that someone is not you. Take a nice shower, and breakfast shall be served." Ryan said

smoothly and left the room. He waited outside until the sound of running water was heard. He

nodded to himself and walked to his daughter's room. As he entered the pink room, adorned with

various flowers, puppies and kittens, he saw his daughter was awake. "Good morning Miss

Madison." he greeted as he picked up his daughter. "Daddy!" the little girl squealed in happiness.

"Ready to help make today fun for Mommy?" Ryan asked. "Yes!" Maddie cried as Ryan spun her

around. As father and daughter entered the kitchen, a surprise greeted them. There, waiting for

them, was breakfast fit for royalty. Eggs, bacon and at least twenty different kinds of pancakes.

On the table was note. "Dear Chino and Coop. Like the breakfast? Took us ages to make, but

Sandy and Kirsten helped. Happy eating you guys! We'll see you later! Love, Seth and Summer." "Food?" Maddie asked. "Food." Ryan agreed, with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, a wide awake Seth was in his living room, playing ball with his son. "Man,

Andy. If you weren't my kid I wouldn't be up at 8 in the morning. Well, I did have to help with

your aunt and uncle's breakfast. But, your mom made me do that. I'm so whipped aren't I?"

Andy looked at his father in confusion as he bounced up and down. His brown eyes were locked

with Seth's and his curly dark brown bobbed from side to side. "No clue what I'm talking about,

huh?" Andy shook his head and slowly made his way to his parent's room, looking for his mother.

A potential source of sanity. "Cohen! You confused him again, didn't you?" Summer's voice

asked as it filtered down the hallway. "What makes you say that, Summer dearest?" "Because

Cohen. Andy has that "my-father-is-crazy-and-I'm-scared-it's-genetic" look." Seth rolled his

eyes. "You have a name for that look?" "I have a name for each and every look, Cohen." Summer

smirked as she walked towards Seth with Andy in tow. Seth smiled to himself and gathered his

wife and son in hug.

Later that day, Ryan and Marissa were getting ready to out for dinner at The Arches.

"Ryan," Marissa yelled, "can you get that? It's probably Luke. He said he would be here at 5."

Ryan opened the door and greeted Luke. "Thanks for watching Maddie, man. I know Seth and

Summer usually do, but they're visiting her dad down in LA." "Chino," Luke replied. "It's cool

man. I love Maddie. She's like my own kid. Chino Jr." Ryan laughed. "She'll have no idea what

her name is. Summer already calls her "mini-mini Coop"." Marissa offered as she appeared in the

doorway. "Ready to go Ryan?" Ryan nodded. "Remember the phone numbers are on the fridge

Luke!" Marissa called as she shut the door. Luke locked the door after her and walked towards

the playpen that housed Maddie. "Luke!" she smiled happily. "Hey there, Maddie. Ready to watch

some football?" Maddie scrunched up her face in answer and giggled. "You're definitely

Marissa's daughter." Luke quietly whispered to himself as he turned on the television.

"Cohen! Turn around!" Summer yelled. "What's wrong?" Seth asked panicking. "We

gotta go back to Chino and Coop's to pick up Andy's teddy. We left it there and you know he

can't travel long without that bear." "Very true Summer. Call Luke to let him know that we're

coming though. It's 7, should be half-time for whatever football game is on." Summer laughed as

she dialled the number. After a few tries, her smile faded and she turned pale. "What's wrong?"

Seth asked. "Luke isn't answering. Something's wrong, I know it. Something at Coop and

Chino's." Summer whispered. Seth only nodded and sped down the highway. An hour later they

arrived and burst through the door. A horrific scene lay before them. Andy cried in terror as

Summer tried to shield his eyes. There, laying on the floor, amidst a destroyed home, was baby

Maddie. Her small body was bruised and bleeding. Seth ran to his niece and carefully turned her

over. "She's still breathing." he sighed, completely relieved. Suddenly, sirens and the thumping of

boots filled his ears. Summer was outside the door leading the paramedics and police into the

apartment.

2016

"Luckily they saved Maddie. And Luke. He was found in worse condition in the

bathroom. Although no one ever discovered who broke into the house. Considering Luke had no

memory of what happened." "It's a good thing you had your cell phone with you." Anna said.

"Thank God I did. I gotta run Anna. Andy needs me. I'll call you tomorrow." "Night Summer."

Anna replied as she hung up the phone.


	5. 2010

**10 Year Reunion**

Hey guys! This is it, the chapter were you find out who was murdered. I hope you all like it. Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! I appreciate each and every single one. To the dedication: this chapter is for kursk and YellyBelly. You both got the answer within five minutes of each other, so I decided to give you both the chapter. The answer was: Seth, The Shower, Season 1. (If you guys could submit all future answers like that, it's easier to follow. Thank you!) The next quote challenge is the following, same rules apply:)

Quote:

"Who'd want a stripper doing their laundry?"

Chapter 5: 2010

2016

"Catch the ball, Andy!" eight year old Maddie Atwood yelled to her cousin. Andy Cohen

looked up just in time to see the pink beach ball heading towards him. He threw up his hands and

managed to catch the upcoming projectile before it inflicted some serious damage on his head.

"Maddie!" Andy Cohen yelled, "Warn me earlier next time! I could've fallen in your pool. And

then I could've died. And then my mommy and daddy would've died too." Maddie rolled her blue

eyes. _He rambles just like Uncle Seth. _She then picked up on word that Andy said: died. Her

happy smile immediately dropped, her eyes fell to the floor and she too, fell to the floor. She

heard footsteps, and knew Andy was beside her. "I'm sorry Maddie." he whispered. "I forgot."

She nodded and gave her cousin a half smile, "It's ok." The pair sat in silence beside Maddie's

pool and watched as the wind made ripples in the water. "Maddie!" Marissa called. "Yes,

Mommy?" Maddie answered. "Could you play with your sister please? I have to take care of a

few things." Maddie nodded and smiled up at her mother and sister. "Hey Roxie." Maddie greeted

her 5 year old sister. "Hi Maddie! Hi Andy!" Roxie smiled and dashed off to catch some

butterflies. "She's like your twin." Andy said. "Yeah, I guess so." Maddie agreed. They did look a

lot alike. Same blonde hair, blue eyes. _I kinda remember that year when she was born._

FLASHBACK- April 2010

Marissa Atwood was in shock. There, in front of her, was a pink line. She was pregnant.

She calmed herself down and a few moments later, a huge smile adorned her face. _Another baby. _

_Maddie would have a little sister or brother. _She then heard knocking at the bathroom door.

"Marissa!" Ryan called, "What's taking so long? Everything ok-" he couldn't finish his sentence

as the door swung open and Marissa threw herself at him, smothering him with kisses. "What's

going on?" Ryan breathed, evidently confused. Marissa held up the pregnancy test and smiled.

Ryan looked back and forth for a good minute before a smile burst on his face. "Really?" Marissa

nodded. "That's wonderful!" Ryan grinned. "What is?" a small voice asked. Ryan and Marissa

looked down and saw Maddie, looking questioningly at her parents. Marissa laughed and picked

up her two year old daughter. "Mommy's going to have a baby sweetie." "Baby sister or

brother?" Maddie asked. "That's right." Ryan answered. "Yay! Baby!" Maddie squealed happily.

Later that day, Marissa and Ryan called up Anna, Luke, Seth and Summer to come with

them to dinner, celebrating not only their graduation but something more. "Coop," Summer

asked, "you want some champagne?" Marissa glanced up at her friend and shook her head. "Oh

my God!" Anna shouted. "I can't believe it! Congratulation you guys!" She jumped out of her

seat and ran towards Marissa and Ryan with open arms. "Tinkerbell, I think you've had enough."

Luke teased, obviously not understanding what exactly was going on. "Captain, it's a good thing

you're hot, or I would've wacked you." Anna smirked. "Thanks." Luke answered brightly. A

collective groan was heard around the table. "Come on dude." Seth began, "Figure it out. Marissa

can't drink and there's something more to celebrate then graduation. Think." "Oh Lord," Summer

sighed, after a long silence. "She's pregnant." Luke looked up at Marissa in shock. "That was my face this morning." she laughed. "Yeah. Funny." Luke quietly whispered to himself as the rest of

his friends hugged Marissa.

CONTINUED FLASHBACK- Chrismukkah 2010 (December 24th)

"Happy Chrismukkah everyone! And especially to our new Atwood, who is bound to

make an appearance soon." Sandy Cohen toasted. Everyone around the table followed suit,

clinking their glasses. Suddenly, a crash was heard. "Marissa." Ryan breathed as he shot up from

the table and ran towards the kitchen. There, laying on the floor, was Marissa. "It's time." she

choked out. Ryan wasted no time in carefully lifting her up and heading towards the front door.

"She could be a Chrismukkah baby." Seth muttered to Summer as they raced to their car in

pursuit of Marissa and Ryan.

Once at the hospital, Marissa was hooked up to various machines and sent to a private

room. "Could take a while." Ryan informed his family and friends of the labour. "Then it could

take a while." Anna replied as she went to hug Ryan. "Where baby?" Maddie asked Kirsten.

"She's coming." her grandmother answered as she stroked Maddie's fine blonde hair. Ryan was

right about how long this could take. Hours later, it was Christmas Morning, and no baby. Luke

was drinking cheap hospital coffee, when Ryan ran up to him. His friend was chalk white and

breathing irregularly. "Chino," Luke asked at once. "What's wrong?" "There's fetal distress. Her

heart rate dropped considerably. They need to perform a C-section. Marissa's terrified." At this

point, the entire waiting room was awake and in disbelief. "No sister?" Maddie cried. "Don't

worry sweetie." Ryan soothed. "Everything will be alright."

2016

_And it was. Daddy took me to see my new sister a bit later. Roxanne Juliet Atwood. Well, _

_Roxie. Sounds better._ "You're lucky to have Roxie." Andy murmured. "She doesn't really

understand. But she's there for you." Maddie nodded as she watched Roxie run around the pool

house. "I just miss him so much." "Me too," Andy agreed. "He was my favourite uncle." "Mine

too." Maddie sighed. "Now, no one calls me Chino Jr."


	6. 2011

**10 Year Reunion**

Hey all! Sorry for the long wait. School's been dreadful, I had a bad case of writer's block and I'm really sick. But I thought I'd write up a chapter anyway. Thank you all for reviewing! Keep them coming! This chapter goes out to kursk. Congratulations on getting the answer right. It was indeed Kirsten in The Disconnect, Season 3. My new challenge follows, same rules apply:)

"You want another dead arm?"

Chapter 6: 2011

2016

Maddie Atwood was seven years old. She always considered herself rather smart, thank

you very much. And luckily, so did popular opinion. Everyone in Newport Beach always

complimented Ryan and Marissa for having such a intelligent, mature daughter. For, on the

whole, Maddie was rather mature. For example, she understood that Nana Cohen was dead and

couldn't come back. But that was ages ago. Presently, she understood that her beloved Uncle

Luke was dead and he couldn't come back either. Try as she might, these thoughts kept invading

her consciousness. At three in the morning, she just gave up trying to block them out and trying

to sleep altogether. She quietly swung herself out of bed and walked towards the kitchen, thinking

a glass of water might help her go to sleep. Passing Roxie's room, she saw that her little sister

was fast asleep, her blonde hair lighting up due to the faint pink nightlight in her room. As she

walked into the kitchen she realized that she wasn't alone. Her dad was standing by the sink,

gazing at the pool which was shimmering in the moonlight. Silently Maddie approached him and

tugged at his pants. He immediately hoisted her up and placed her on the counter near the sink,

her favourite place in the kitchen. She turned towards the window and watched the ripples in the

pool. _This is cause of Uncle Luke. Daddy and me have only sat like this twice before. And I _

_kinda remember the first time. It was 2011, a bit after I turned four._

FLASHBACK- May 2011

"Mommy look! Roxie can dance!" Marissa looked up from her laptop, gave up on her

column for the time being and watched her daughters. Currently one of Maddie's brainwaves was

to speed up Roxie's age to that of hers. In short, a four year old was teaching a four month world

the ways of the world. Marissa laughed as Maddie clapped Roxie's hands together and shook her

rattle, causing her youngest daughter to squeal in delight. Her musings were cut short as the

phone rang. She picked it up and heard Ryan over the other end. "M-Marissa," he began, "there's

been a situation at work. I'll explain when I get home." And with that, Ryan hung up. Marissa

noted how shaky Ryan's voice sounded. He was always in control, she had never witnessed

something like this. A worried frown on her face, she dialled Summer's number, wondering if her

best friend had some answers. "Hello?" "Anna?" Marissa asked confused. "Hey Marissa. What's

up?" "Well, for starters. Why are you at Seth and Summer's?" Anna laughed. "I'm watching

Andy." she explained. "What's wrong Coop?" Marissa smiled. Anna always knew when she was

upset. "Well it isn't me. It's Ryan. He called the house a few minutes ago and sounded dreadful.

Something's happened Anna. Something bad, I just can't place it." Anna sighed over the phone.

"He was fired. Apparently he was fired for plotting against the company." Marissa gasped, "But

Ryan loves his job, the company. He wouldn't do that." "I know he wouldn't Marissa, but there

was astonishing evidence against him." The pair talked for a while until Marissa heard Ryan

coming through the front door. "I gotta run Anna, but I was wondering, how did you find out

about this so quickly?" "Luke told me. He said that his bosses were on Ryan's tail for a while." As

she hung up the phone Marissa wondered why on earth Luke's law firm would charge Ryan. He

had never done anything wrong. And speaking of Luke, he wasn't that high up the ladder, how

would he have learned about this? Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind she went to greet Ryan. He was ashen faced and his blue eyes were void of emotion. "I'm so sorry Marissa."

Ryan breathed. She hugged him fiercely and reassured him that this wasn't his fault at all.

"Daddy!" Maddie squealed. "Miss Madison! How are you?" Ryan asked his daughter. "I'm good

Daddy." Ryan smiled at his daughter and picked her up. She giggled as he spun her around in a

circle. _Let him forget his troubles,_ Marissa thought as she carried Roxie into the room and silently

watched Ryan.

Midnight, one o'clock, one thirty, two o'clock... Ryan had lost count. He couldn't sleep at

all. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't felt this lost since he first arrived in Newport. He

couldn't support his family. It wasn't as if he was trying to bring down Marissa at all. She was an

excellent journalist after all. Her various works could be found in the Times and other famous

newspapers. Ryan simply wanted to offer his family a good life. His precious wife and daughters.

Not being able to stand the silence anymore, he silently crept out of bed and walked towards the

kitchen. As Ryan stood by the window he wondered why he had gotten fired in the first place. It

was a rather fast process, his boss walked in his office, told him to get out immediately and that

was it. Perhaps he should call Kirsten tomorrow, the Newport Group was always in need of an

architect. "Daddy?" There, standing in her flower print pj's, was Maddie. She had a confused look

on her, clearly wondering why her Daddy was in the kitchen at this time, looking sad. "You want

me to stay Daddy?" Ryan's eyes filled with tears. "Thanks Maddie." he whispered to his daughter

as he placed her on the counter. Although she didn't know it, Maddie had helped her father more

then she knew at the moment.

END FLASHBACK

"Why's he gone?" Maddie asked Ryan silently. "Someone wanted him gone sweetie."

Ryan replied. "Whoever they were, they were mean Daddy." Ryan paused. "Sometimes people think that what they're doing is right Maddie. Even if the rest of the world doesn't."


End file.
